


Pride Shenanigans

by suituuup



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Pride, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suituuup/pseuds/suituuup
Summary: The Mitchell-Beale family heads to Pride. Beca and Chloe manage to steal a moment to themselves at the end of the day.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 13
Kudos: 93





	Pride Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karih](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karih/gifts).



> This is for karih/lilhan who requested fluff + smut. Thank you for your donation, I hope you enjoythis short piece!
> 
> Check out www.ppfandomdrive.tumblr.com to see how you can get involved.

Beca can’t really remember what sleeping in feels like. Waking up past eight a.m. hasn’t been a thing ever since they became moms, and while she was hoping their kids would inherit her love for sleep, she wouldn’t change her current situation for the world. 

Her heart has just felt so incredibly full for the past five years. 

Shortly after Avery’s birth, Beca re-negotiated her contract to be able to work more from home and take care of her daughter. It just made sense, as she was growing tired of being in the spotlight and spending more time on a plane than at home with her family. As grateful as she was for her five-year-long successful career as a singer, she was more than happy to step back into a part-time producer role. 

Still though, waking up at the crack of dawn kinda stings. Beca’s still half-asleep, having snatched Jacob and shoved her nipple into his mouth before his cries could wake up her wife. They left him to sleep in their bed after his middle of the night feed, she and Chloe being too exhausted to carry him back to the nursery. 

Beca was concerned at first about this co-sleeping thing, afraid she might roll over and squish their baby, but turns out she’s super cautious even while asleep. 

The door squeaks open less than a minute after she started nursing, and Avery’s red head of curls pops at the foot of the bed as she climbs up, crawling on all fours like she does every day for their morning snuggling session. 

“Morning baby,” Beca greets with a tired smile as Avery plops down beside her. “Did you go potty?” 

Avery nods proudly. “I’m a grown up now.” 

“Oh yeah?” Beca chuckles. “Since that’s the case, can you go make Mama a cup of coffee? And sweep the house and take out the garbage?” 

Her suggestion’s met with an incredulous frown. “Mama, I’m not Cinderella.” 

Beca stifles a laugh, smoothing her hand over Avery’s curls. Their daughter has such funny comebacks, most days. “Oh, my bad.” 

Avery places her hand over Beca’s mouth, her nose scrunching up. “Mama, you stink.” 

Beca hears Chloe’s barely contained giggle as her jaw drops. Avery’s attention’s already shifted to Jacob nursing. She’s silent for a while, lips pursed. 

“Is one of your boobies making chocolate milk and the other normal milk?” 

“No,” Beca laughs. “Just normal milk in both.” 

“He eats _a lot,_ ” she blurts out next, blinking. 

A minute later, Avery announces she’s off to play with her toys and leaves the room, Chloe rolls over. 

“She’s a trip,” Beca says, shaking her head as she tries to keep her amusement at bay. When Chloe leans in for a kiss, Beca pulls away lightly. “Careful, apparently I have bad morning breath.” 

“Don’t care,” Chloe mumbles, pecking Beca’s lips a few times. “Happy Pride, babe.” 

Beca smiles. The first Pride they went to was when they’d only been together about three months. Chloe had convinced a reluctant Beca that it would be fun, and that day happens to be one of Beca’s favorite memories over the last decade. “Happy Pride.” 

“Happy Pride, baby boy, you first one,” she then gushes to Jacob, brushing a kiss to the crown of his head. “Still up to go to the parade?” 

They ended up not going last year as Beca felt too sick with nausea at the start of her pregnancy, and it also happened to be very hot out. 

“Yeah, definitely. I checked the weather, it shouldn’t get too hot.” 

Chloe pushes a kiss to her cheek. “Okay, I’m gonna go make breakfast.” 

They’re off to the parade a few hours later. Avery is wearing her ‘ _my moms rock’_ shirt gifted by her aunt Aubrey and Chloe painted a rainbow on each cheek. Beca kept the colors to a minimum, sticking to the face painting but otherwise wearing regular clothes, while Chloe sports her rainbow shorts and her white shirt with a cute dinosaur waving a pride flag. 

It’s only an afternoon out, but they look like they’re off on a week-expedition between the stroller for when Avery gets too tired, the diaper bag and the picnic bag containing their lunch. 

Chloe has Jacob strapped against her chest in his sling carrier, and Beca doubles-check that they have everything before they’re on their way. 

“There might be a lot of people where we’re headed so don’t let go of my hand, K?” Beca tells Avery as they hike down the steps outside their brownstone. They live in family-friendly Park Slope, which comes alive each year during Pride as it’s also notorious for being a gay neighborhood. “And if you lose us, you find another mommy, alright?” 

Avery’s Wonder Woman backpack also has Beca and Chloe’s contact information in case that happens. 

“I know, Mama,” Avery says, her pigtails bouncing with each excited step. “Maybe we’ll see Noah!” 

“Who’s Noah?” Beca asks in confusion. 

“He’s my boyfriend,” she replies in the most natural way, and Beca gulps, glancing to Chloe. “He wears cool shirts. And he likes to clean.” 

Chloe chuckles. “Then you should definitely hang onto him, sweetie.” 

Beca glares at her wife for encouraging their daughter. “Don’t you think it’s a bit early to have a boyfriend, baby?” 

She ignores Chloe’s eye-roll. 

“ _Mama,”_ Avery sighs, in a clear ‘we’ve talked about this’ tone. “I’m a grown up, now.” 

“Right, right,” Beca clears her throat. “So what do you guys do together?” 

“We talk about dinosaurs and rocks.” 

Beca visibly relaxes. “Oh, okay.” 

They turn left on the main street and Avery asks Beca to carry her on her shoulders so she can see better. 

“All good?” Beca asks, glancing towards Chloe as she holds onto Avery’s ankles to steady her. 

“Yeah, he’s out,” she says as she rubs their four-month old’s back, then points across the street. “The park’s that way.” 

“Mommy, Mama, look!” Avery gasps. Beca figures she’s talking about the group of five Queens, each dressed in one of the colors of a rainbow. “They’re so pretty!” 

“Yeah,” Beca agrees with a smile, happy that her daughter seems to be enjoying their little outing so far. They get to the park ten minutes later, where stalls of face painting, refreshments and art and crafts are set up along one side. They find a spot under a tree, and Beca sets Avery down to spread out the blanket while Chloe unstraps Jacob. 

“What’s LGBTQ mean?” Avery asks a bit later as they eat their sandwiches, pointing at one of the rainbows flags sporting the acronym. 

Jacob is chilling on the blanket between his moms, munching on his teething toy. 

“The L is for Lesbian, which is romantic love between two women,” Chloe starts. “The G is for gay, which is the same but between two men, the B is for bi, which is when someone has romantic love for both men and women,” she pauses, giving Avery time to process her words. “The T is when for example, a man feels like he’s actually a woman inside, in his heart, and he wants to live with his true self. And the Q… stands for Queer, and it celebrates all gender, boy, girl and those who don’t really know, and all the ways that people can love each other.” She smiles, feathering her fingers through Avery’s hair while Beca watches on, her heart soaring with love whenever she witnesses Chloe being the wonderful mom she is. “Some of that might a bit complicated for you to understand still. The most important thing to remember is that LGBTQ and Pride is all about love; how people find love in the world and how people love themselves for the way they are.” 

“And love always wins over hate,” Avery states, causing their moms to look at each other with fond smiles. Chloe often says that, and clearly it made an impact on their daughter for her to remember. “Can I get a facepaint, Mommy?” 

“Sure, baby.” 

They eat lunch and Avery gets a rainbow dinosaur drawn on her cheek, and they lounge for a bit at the park before checking out the parade, heading home when Avery starts getting tired and cranky. After a nap for all members of the household, they bake a rainbow cake and watch a movie before dinner, and Beca feeds Jacob while Chloe takes care of Avery’s bedtime routine around eight. 

Once Beca’s done, she flops back on their king-sized bed with a tired sigh, grabbing her phone and opening up instagram. Of course Chloe’s already made a post about today, uploading a picture of their family at the park with the caption: 

_Happy Pride everyone! #loveislove_ ❤️ 🧡 💛 💚 💙 💜

Beca comments with a simple heart, setting her phone down when Chloe pads into the bedroom.

“Everyone’s asleep!” Chloe says in cheerful whisper, shutting the door behind her. 

“Yay!” Beca whispers back, humming in delight when Chloe climbs on top of her and kisses her softly. “Today was a good day.” 

Chloe grins. “Yeah.” She nudges her nose against Beca’s. “Are you super tired?” 

The suggestiveness in her tone makes Beca shiver, and she shakes her head, leaning up to brush another kiss to Chloe’s lips as her hands slide under Chloe’s shirt to map the muscles in her lower back. Intimate moments have been scarce ever since Jacob’s birth, and Beca’s been craving more alone time with her wife over the last few months. 

“We should go away soon,” she murmurs against Chloe’s lips, sighing in contentment as Chloe skips down to kiss along the side of her neck. “Just the two of us.” 

She’s been reluctant to be away from Jacob for more than a few hours at a time, but he’s almost six months old, and she knows Chloe’s parents would be thrilled to have their grandkids for a whole weekend. 

“Mhm,” Chloe hums against her skin, teeth grazing Beca’s pulsepoint. “We can get a hotel with a view on Central Park and sleep all day long.” 

Beca groans at the thought. “Yeah. Uninterrupted sleep sounds fucking amazing.” She moans when Chloe’s hands slips past the waistband of her cotton shorts and cups her through her underwear, her back arching into the touch. “Fuck, Chlo. Missed you.” 

“What do you want?” Chloe breathes, lifting her head to kiss her. “Fingers? Mouth? Strap-on?” 

“Not the strap-on. Too long,” she husks, dragging Chloe’s t-shirt up and over her head. She sits up to get rid of her own shirt, her full breasts bouncing with the movement. “Take those off,” she adds, urgency leaking in her tone as she tugs on the waistband of Chloe’s pajamas bottom. Laughter bubbles up her throat when she sees Chloe’s rainbow underwear, because Chloe is _so_ extra. “Oh my god.” 

“You like?” Chloe asks with a cheeky grin, and Beca flips them over without warning, not sure where that sudden pelvic strength is coming from given the fact that she gave birth four months ago. 

“Yeah,” Beca rasps, her lips trailing down Chloe’s chest and pulling a nipple in between them while her hand finds the other, rolling the pink bud between her thumb and pointer finger. She continues down Chloe’s smooth and toned stomach, hooking her pointer fingers into the waistband of her underwear and dragging them down her legs. 

Standing up, Beca shimmies out of her own panties and settles back on the bed with her head towards the foot, sliding one leg under one of Chloe’s and the other one over her opposite hip, shuffling closer until their wet cunts make contact. 

“Shit,” Chloe exhales, propping herself on her elbows as she grinds her hips down, matching Beca’s circular motions. “ _Baby.”_

Beca answers with a moan, a zap of pleasure coursing through her whole body as her clit rubs heavenly against Chloe with each pass. She grips Chloe’s bent knee for leverage, her rhythm picking up. 

It feels so fucking good, until--

“Wait,” Beca hisses, pausing. “I've got a leg cramp.” 

Chloe flops back with a giggle. “Fuck, we’re old.” 

“Let’s switch,” Beca suggests between pants, knowing Chloe has more stamina and is overall in better shape. 

“K.” 

Stealing a kiss from Chloe’s lips on the way, Beca settles on her back, one hand curling around Chloe’s hip to steady her as she gets on top, sitting astride Beca in a more upright position. 

Beca’s hand moves to Chloe’s thigh while Chloe braces her on Beca’s stomach as she resumes their previous rhythm, only the pressure is much better with that angle. A whimper flits through Beca’s lips as she fights to keep her eyes open. “Fuck, just like that.” 

“Huh-huh,” Chloe manages, trapping her bottom lip between her teeth as her head tilts back and her back arches, the movement making her hips buck into Beca’s. “Oh _god_.” 

“Chlo,” Beca croaks out, digging her nails into Chloe’s flesh as she feels herself nearing her climax. “M’not gonna last long.” 

“Me either,” Chloe murmurs, locking eyes with Beca as she picks up in speed. 

Beca’s free hand curls into the sheet as she teteers towards the edge, her hips bucking hard as she comes. She twists her head and muffles her moan into the pillow as Chloe keeps going for a few more beats until she cries out, shuddering through her own orgasm.

Watching Chloe come is still hands down the hottest thing Beca’s witnessed to this day. 

Flopping onto her side, Chloe cups Beca’s cheeks and tugs her into a tongue-heavy lip-lock. 

Beca chuckles when they part, chest heaving up and down. “Happy fucking Pride.”


End file.
